newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron "Cam" Miller
Cameron "Cam" James Miller is the youngest son of Amelia and Jamie Miller. He has two older siblings Jason and Henrietta, a niece Clara and a nephew Scott. Life History Cam Miller was born on 29th May 2020 to Amelia and Jamie Miller in Lima, Ohio. Cam was a ball of energy when he was younger, always moving. His parents enrolled him in any sport going so that he could get rid of his crazy amount of energy and it was this that started his love of sports. He has a constant need for attention stemming from the fact that his parents always paid more attention to his older siblings than him. He had a pretty average childhood. Personality He has an incredible amount of energy which is why he does so many sports, as a release for the energy he has. He always needs to be the centre of attention because he never had enough as a child being the youngest sibling in a family of overachievers. He is a very hard worker as he wants to keep up to his siblings high standards. He is a generally kind person but he does have a fiery and rather short temper. He has a great sense of humour and he loves to make people laugh and have fun but he can be incredibly serious at times. He is very intelligent but he has a really short concentration span due to his ADHD. He can sometimes drift off in the middle of conversations and forget what the conversation was about. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Cam has short, dark brown hair which is wavy. He has dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He has thick, bushy eyebrows and wide eyes. He has full lips, a medium sized nose and ears. He is quite tall (5'11) and has large feet. He has a quite casual style, usually wearing t-shirts, jeans and trainers. 'Relationship with family' Amelia Miller-48-Cam's mother. She has extremely high standards and expects the best of her children which means Cam gets frustrated with her because she expects him to do as well as his siblings but it's harder for him because of ADHD. She is a very strict woman and Cam can be a little scared of her because when she gets angry, she gets very angry. She has a good relationship with her older kids but not so much with Cam because she's never known how to handle him. She has a severe looking face, wears glasses, has blonde hair which she wears in a tight bun and blue eyes. Sam Miller-47-Cam's father. He has just as high standards as his wife, being a graduate from Harvard medical school. However he is closer to Cam than his wife because he shares his love of sports and they play football together when he has the time, however as a doctor, Sam is very busy and usually doesn't have much time for his son. He is tall like Cam with dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Henrietta Miller-25-Cam's older sister. She is a lawyer. Cam resents her because she is the family favourite and he's always having to live up to her standards which he hates. She is very serious all the time which Cam hates because she never gets his jokes. She and Cam don't spend much time together because she works so much and lives in New York but when they do spend time together, all they do is argue because they have different views on everything. Henrietta is short, with hazel eyes and curly blonde hair which like her mother she wears in a tight bun. She has a daughter Clara who she had at 16-Cam loves to tell everyone this because it is the one time when his sister hasn't been the family angel. Jason Miller-24-Cam's older brother. He is a professor of medicine at Harvard. Cam gets on slightly better with Jason than with Henrietta but he still resents the fact his brother is so overachieving. They also don't spend much time together as Jason lives in Massachussetts but Cam does go and visit him at weekends sometimes, which he doesn't do with his sister as they have a sense of humour in common and Jason is also into sports. He has a son Scott. Clara Miller-9-Cam's niece. Her birth caused a lot of controversy in the Miller family because Henrietta was only 16 at the time. Clara is a very precocious little girl and like all the Millers she is very intelligent-she reads at a much higher level than her age. She like Cameron has a great sense of humour and he encourages this by teaching her pranks which annoys his sister no end. He doesn't see her very often but whenever his sister comes to visit he spends a lot of time with Clara. Clara is a tomboy and she loves sport but she particularly loves to skateboard so Cam takes her skateboarding every time she visits. She has blonde curly hair and piercing green eyes. Scott Miller-4-Cam's nephew. Unlike his cousin he isn't actually that into sports, he likes to read-being a Miller he was reading by the time he was 2 and he is very clever for a four year old. Cam gets along okay with him but he does find him extremely irritating-Scott will never stop talking and it makes Cam want to hit him every time he opens his mouth. Scott has curly brown hair and big brown eyes. 'Clubs/Teams' Hockey, basketball, football, gymnastics (he is one of the few boys), baseball. athletics, cross country (he somehow manages to fit all of this in!) 'Goals/Dreams' He doesn't know exactly which sport he wants to do yet but he wants to be the best in his chosen sport. 'Relationships' Frankie Hudson-Crush/Gave him her phone number.